Party in the medbay!
Log Title: Party in the medbay! Characters: Seville Armstrong, Dust Devil, Lifeline, Psyche-Out, Slipstream, Spike Witwicky, Typhoon Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: March 25, 2016 TP: A Nightmare on Bot Street TP / Exit Doctor Arkeville TP Summary: Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:A Nightmare on Bot Street TP Category:Exit Doctor Arkeville TP As logged by Typhoon - Friday, March 25, 2016, 11:57 AM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Dust Devil is currently sitting out of the way...aka he's on one of the high lifts for the larger vehicles/bots near the ceiling. He's got one leg up on the lift while the other hangs down and he's working on the bent leg. There's some music playing internally loud enough to be audible externally. :Typhoon comes into the repair bay, looking around for someone in particular. She scans around at optic-level for a moment, and then hears music above. Scanning upward, she spots Dust Devil on one of the high lifts, and smirks. "I see you up there, aftpipe," she laughs. "Bumblebee pointed out the new addition to my attire, and I was wondering, 'Hmm.... Now how could that have gotten there?" She stands scoldingly beneath the lift. Dust Devil looks down and the music lowers in volume as he laughs. "Hey You were worried about waking up and also being repainted. The first happened, the second didn't. Can't help magically appearing thematic adhesive images." :Typhoon smirks, twisting around to try to look at the bumper sticker while in her robot mode, which isn't easy since it's not on the bottom of her backpack. "Well, that's true - you did stick to your promise. I guess I can't justify twisting you into a 3D model of that little dust devil image." She laughs. Dust Devil grins. "Hence the lofty position I find myself. That and made some comments to Gears and his buddies. Then I got sand stuck in my joints and well yeah, safer up here." Typhoon drawls, "Hiding up where the mini-bots can't reach you? That's just cruel! "I'm going to go get a broom and come back to knock you down from there!" Typhoon laughs, and takes off as if to make good on her threat. Later... "I hope you enjoy it, it's one of the biggest honors anyone could possibly ask for in their lifetime," Dr. Steen says. For the time being, he's not going to be nitpicky, for whatever reason. Or jet flight... thought Slipstream on the matter of G-forces, subconsciously rubbing his lower spine with one hand, sandwich held in another. He nods in agreement with Lifeline though, "Speaking of health... how are you feeling today Spike?" Spike nods, he says cautiously, "Thanks..." He adds "I hope you know, I weighed the options very carefully. First Aid said the likelihood of him not surviving the round trip was about as likely as me getting killed the next time I got behind the wheel of a car." He shrugs, "1 in like 742,343 - I dunno, I sort of tune out when First Aid starts waxing stats." Spike nods, "I'm cool...thanks to this guy," he points to Dr. Steen. He looks at Slipstream, "Didya hear? One of the prisoners in the brig nearly choked me to death, I couldn't breathe - he had to do sort of an on-the-spot intubation." He nods, "Handled it like a total boss." Slipstream pulls his sunglasses and peers at Spike "Of course I did... well, I heard you got hurt. That's why I brought you get-well pansies." he points to the flowers again. Then a blink "Sadly, I forgot to bring anything for our 'like a boss' boss medic who does so fantastic intubation on the spot." Spike looks at the donut box. "Well, I didn't know if you knew the whole story or not. But yeah, Lifers basically saved my life." Spike grins at Lifeline and says "And that makes it...what, 4...5 times you've done that?" "It's what I do, I don't keep count," Dr. Steen insists, looking slightly embarrassed. Spike grins, "Well, I do, and I think it's either 5 or 6." Slipstream chuckles and pulls his sunglasses right off "Its' cause we run out of collective fingers and toes to count with." he remarks. "And even if he deals with us when we're whiniest, crankiest and pansy-est, he's still the same good old doctor." Spike adds "Anyway... he is cleared. He wants to do one more trip. He's got the medic OK. And honestly, he wants to walk on Cyb'tron one last time." "Is the whole family going? I don't suppose anyone would dare miss it," Dr. Steen says, trying to get Spike's train of thought off of the morbid details. Spike shakes his head. "No, Megan's still too little, I think in about a year, she can finally make the trip. So, Carly will stay back. She's slammed with Blackrock stuff. Buster's hangin' back - but Sparkplug's brother and his brother's wife's going." Spike 's mood seems to improve at the distracted thought. "And Danno can't really get away college-wise, so he'll stay here." Slipstream nods "Plus several of the Autobots who were especially close to Spark Plug too I imagine." he guesses, wrinkling up the sandwich wrapper and looking for a basket. Spike looks at Slipstream and politely corrects him. "ARE close to Sparkplug." "...Do not leave any trash here," Dr. Steen tells Slipstream in a testy tone. Slipstream winces and nods at Spike "Were, are. Yeah, sorry. " he remarks quickly, and looks at Lifeline "I'm looking for a garbage can for that purpose." he points out. Spike gets up and goes to his workstation. He gets a garbage can and walks it over to Slipstream. In the garbage can is an incriminating, but fairly small bag of Kettle One Sea Salt and Vinegar Chips (from Whole Foods, so it's healthy, right) Spike looks at Slipstream and Lifeline, "What about you guys? I know you have to be bummed that you may have to stay a few months longer here before the new PITT is constructed. I'm guessing some people are getting a bit agitated, is there anything the Autobots can do to improve the living quarters here?" "I don't mind it at all," Dr. Steen says. "If anything, I feel like...a guest in a very fancy mechanical home." For the time being, he's stopped being nitpicky to Slipstream. Slipstream thanks Spike, and tosses the garbage in politely. Then he blinks, eyes widening "We're staying LONGER?" He was trying not to withhold his glee at this. Oh dear. Spike looks at Slipstream and says "Yeah, didn't you hear, a crane collapse onsite at the PITT - luckily no-one was injured, but it was a big crane, and it collapsed about 5 stories, taking a lot of floors, scaffolding, and plumbing with it." Slipstream stops, and his enthusiasm immediately disappears "Oh... shit." a blink "Pardon me. I meant 'Skata'" Spike grins at Lifeline, "Thanks... our 'goal' is to make it a genuine 'city' - to be as organic as a human city, to be as accessible to human as a human city." Spike adds "Not to go TOO urban hipster on you, but when Optimus Prime was recruiting designers, he wanted Metroplex to be as 'organic' as possible, or humans and Autobots to exist." Dr. Steen has his usual calm poker face expression in place. He may have heard about the PITT accident...or not. "So long as the Autobots don't mind us being here..." Spike looks at Lifeline, "Don't worry, they do. You don't have to worry about that." He sighs, "Yes... you may hear some isolated rumblings from a few Autobots, but not all of them can be Optimus Prime or Bumblebee, or Jazz. You have some that are kind of jerks, but you want them on their side, either because of their abilities (Mirage), or because you'd want them to back you up in a fight." :Typhoon comes running into the repair bay, carrying a long pole and an evil grin. "AH HA!" she yells as she barrels towards the center of the room, where the lifts are installed that rise up the larger Transformers so smaller medics can work under them. "I have you n-" She screeches to a halt when she sees the small gathering of humans, and slowly lowers the pole as the tan skin of her face starts to heat up until it slows slightly red. "Oh, uh.... Hi, y'all," she says with an embarrassed grin. Slipstream is about to say something that may put his foot furtherin his mouth, when Typhoon darts in shouting. Immediately he reacts (either honestly or playing along) by pointing to Spike "He did it. Not me. " completely deadpan. Then the redface, and he grins "Hi y'all back. Are all y'all going to join us here? " he invites her over. Lifeline erks as Typhoon barrels into the room, and he instinctively presses himself up against the nearest wall to avoid getting flattened. "H...hello??" Spike jumps, maybe because he's had coffee, or maybe something else, but the quick, storming action of Typhoon into the repair bay puts Spike in auto-defensive mode, and reflexively, he moves ahead of Lifeline - and not Slipstream to protect him (sorry, Slips). He then sees Typhoon calm down and then he assumes an at-ease stance. "The hell, Typhoon?!" :Typhoon looks even more embarrassed as everyone stops to look at her. "Aw, I'm sorry, y'all. I didn't mean to scare ya. Is, uh, Dust Devil still around? He, uh, got me, and I was gonna get him back, but now it seems like he's gone and all y'all are here instead, and... uh. Huh." Her rambling seems to run out of gas and she just stands there awkwardly a moment, giving the humans a sheepish grin. Spike looks at Lifeline and Slipstream, "Sorry, Dust Devil is this Autobot who's known for pranks." Slipstream looks at Spike, then at Lifeline and ahhs, nodding "I see, I see." he looks back at Typhoon "What did he 'get' you with? Prop wash?" he asks. Spike looks around and shakes his head, "No, he was in the repair bay earlier today, but now... I don't know where he is. Have you tried the Autobot channel? :"I... no, what is that? I was tryin' to find some for Uplift earlier, but I couldn't find none, and then Cuffs said there wasn't any, and... um, anyway, no, I was tryin' to surprise him. I... it's nothing, really. Well, I mean, last time, he programmed the parts bin to replace my parts with pink instead of tan, and this time, well..." Typhoon transforms, and backs up towards to show them her newest bumper-sticker: The 'Tri-City Dust Devils'. "Oh, I see..." Dr. Steen still feels vulnerable in the presence of giant robots. As agile as he is, if one makes a wrong move, it could prove fatal. He wonders how long it took Spike and Sparkplug to get over that feeling. Slipstream is standing very still as well. But because he's experienced the near fatal presence of robots before. His hands were both tucked tightly into his leather jacket, and he looks at the bumper sticker, giggling a little "... Sorry. that's actually a cool sounding team name. Didn't you uh... didn't you feel it getting applied?" he asks. Spike frowns and suddenly bursts out with a bit of territorial anger at both Typhoon, but mostly Dust Devil. "Goddamnit, the parts bin is NOT A TOY!" Spike frowns, "The parts, paint, none of that shit comes cheap!" Slipstream says, "I want to see this not a toy parts bin that can PAINT parts, as opposed to just holding them..." Lifeline sighs. "Slipstream, you have issues," he says, as he watches Spike lose his temper on Typhoon. Slipstream says, "I do not! ... I have subscriptions." Spike gestures Slipstream over to the parts bin. It's a pretty modest setup. Definitely one of the more 'generic' things in Autobot City, but still pretty cool. "Here's what Typhoon was talking about." He looks at Typhoon and says apologetically, "I'm sorry for blowing a gasket, but seriously... parts are sometimes hard to come by." Spike frowns slightly at Slipstream and gives Lifeline a 'you have to live with this?' expression. Slipstream sidles over, with Spikes' permission, to look at the parts bin, inside and out, although he pointedly keeps his hands away from the controls or anything. He did promise to TRY and be good. Typhoon drawls, "He was watching over me while I recharged. We've been havin' this thing that attacks us while we's offline, and I didn't want to recharge without havin' someone watch over me. So, he promised not to paint me pink, but I didn't say nothing about no bumper stickers, so here we are. It ain't no big deal. We was just playin'. I kept the pink parts 'til they wore out -- nothin' got wasted." Dr. Steen shakes his head, he figures Slipstream would be a major project for his colleague Dr. Rich. He shrugs to Spike, then listens to Typhoon curiously. "That happens with the Joes a lot, too. Pranks, I mean. I think it's interesting you have them here, as well." Slipstream closes the bin without tampering with it, and offers an entirely not apologetic grin in Steens' direction, sauntering back. "At least the bumper sticker can be peeled off I suppose." he adds. Spike nods. "True, but you still have to get the 'gunk' off the paneling." He sighs "Anyway... " He looks up at Typhoon, going into diplomat mode. "I think you've already met, but if not - " He points to Typhoon first, "Typhoon - Lifeline - Slipstream" "Slipstream - Lifeline - this is Typhoon." Slipstream nods "We've met." he smiles sweetly at the Weatherbot. :"What, pranks? Good. For a minute there I thought you meant y'all had people attack you in your sleep, too, and that's horrible. But, yeah - Dust Devil's a big prankster. It's my understandin' that this one here is a big prankster, too. I got fooled by one of his pranks," Typhoon admits - although since she just said she was looking for prop wash earlier, so unbeknownst to her that's two - "but he apologized so we're cool. I got a tough skin - I'm a Weatherbot, after all." She transforms back into robot mode. "Hi, y'all," she says shyly. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. Spike grins and says "In case the name didn't give it away, Typhoon specializes in all things weather." He looks at Lifeline. "Dr. Steen is an incredibly accomplished physician." He looks at Slipstream, "And Slipstream is a heckuva pilot." "Pleasure to see you again, Typhoon. It's been a while, and...I believe last time we met, it was in a time-travel situation. I should have recognized that accent, though." Dr. Steen smiles. "AND Table tennis champion, ten years running." adds Slipstream, as though that were the more impressive of the two accomplishments. He blinks and then looks at Steen, and then Typhoon "Oh man. I missed time travel?" Typhoon says, "Was it then? I thought it was when we rescued Doctor Arkevi -- uh..." Typhoon looks at Spike and tries awkwardly to try to think of something to which to change the subject. Spike nods. "that too." Typhoon drawls, "Yeah! Time travel. Cool stuff!" Spike looks up at Typhoon, "It's OK. He's going to be out of our hair, and transferred to SuperMax hopefully soon anyway." Typhoon nods to Spike. "I was some kinda Jeep," she says lamely. Spike grins, "Yes you were!"- meaning some kinda Jeep like some kind of baaaad, kick-ass Jeep Slipstream looks jealous at this and looks at the Doctor again "You get to do all the geeky things you know that?" "We were in World War II," Dr. Steen tries to explain to Slipstream. "Hawk was there. So was Major Bludd. And I met Typhoon there. It was...quite the mission." :"That stuff makes my head hurt," Typhoon admits with a frown. Slipstream nods "I'm told the less you think about it, the less risk of causing paradoxal errors and freaky shit to occur." he remarks, perhaps trying to help. Spike grins and says "I missed that. The only thing that I got was Buster an' I accidentally walked into an anomaly - and it ended up de-aging each of us by about 7 years." He adds "And I was briefly 'mind-swapped by Motormaster." Lifeline stares at Slipstream for a moment, then listens to Spike...and mentions, "We all have this in common, we don't really have normal experiences. There's no way to really bring up the past without sounding various shades of crazy." Slipstream nods in agreement with Lifeline "At least, not once we hit puberty. Its' like some messed up X-men stuff only with more comfortable, stylish uniforms. Lifeline frowns slightly. "Stop making this weirder than it has to be." Slipstream relents, but picks up the donut box and offers it to Lifeline "Holy sandwich?" Spike breathes out, hoping to keep the peace, "Agreed - different topic..." Lifeline gives Slipstream a look as if the pilot had asked him to spontaneously sprout tentacles. "......" Slipstream blinks at the look "... sandwiches are healthy." he insists. Typhoon says, "Oh, yeah. That reminds me of when I swapped minds with some Decepticon. His armor was crap, but his flight systems rocked!" "Donuts aren't healthy!" Lifeline exclaims, his voice going up an octave in annoyance. Typhoon blushes as the subject changes and she falls behind. Slipstream blinks, and tips the box, showing the sandwiches - real sandwiches - with holes cut out of the middle, wordlessly. Spike breathes out, "Uh, suppose I should check on dad." He gives a slightest 'care to join me?' look at Lifeline before he heads out. Spike looks at Slipstream and Typhoon, "I just gotta check to see if he's still (breathing) packing." Typhoon's optics blink. "Uh, sure, Spike." She doesn't know what's going on, either, but that's usual for her Spike walks outside the repair bay to the human corridors in the empty hall, outside of Slipstream's earshot. He slows his pace down, hoping Lifeline comes out as well. Typhoon looks down at Slipstream, and smiles wanly. "Those are delicious-looking holy sandwhiches," she says lamely. Dr. Steen raises an eyebrow, looking over at Spike, then excuses himself to follow along and see if he needs assistance. Spike walks slowly down the corridor, and then sees Dr. Steen come. Knowing he's out of earshot from Slipstream's ear, he looks at Dr. Steen with concern and folds his arms. He keeps his voice lowered. "Heyah... everything OK?" "Of course, why? Is everything alright with you?" Dr. Steen asks Spike. Slipstream grins at Typhoon "Thanks." he helps himself to another one and sets it down beside a vase full of pansy flowers sitting where Spike had been not long ago "If you want to remove the sticker gunk easily, either peanut butter or 'goo gone'. Works great." Slipstream says, "I prefer peanut butter. It smells nicer." Spike nods. "I'm fine - it's just..." he looks back in the repair bay. "I dunno, it just seemed that you were like...excessively on edge in there." Spike says calmly "Like, one more thing that guy would have said on there, and Typhoon would have had to pull you off the ceiling." Spike smiles wryly, "Or am I misreading you... which has happened more than once before." Typhoon grins. "Thanks, Slipstream. Actually, I'll prolly just keep it. I react mostly for Dust Devil's amusement. He's like a little brother to the Weatherbots. He follows us around, tries to annoy us -- but we love him anyway." Slipstream nods "Fair enough. But when the time comes... honestly I think "Kansas City Dust Devils' works better, but so does Tri City." "I don't know, I don't feel any more ornery than usual," Dr. Steen says to Spike. "You're probably just not used to seeing me trying to get other Joes to eat better. I'm not very nice with them sometimes." Ty says, "Oh? Does Kansas City had a Dust Devils team with a cute logo?" Spike nods somewhat, "Ahhh...so, it's sort of like a 'I'm seeing you in action on your own turf, kind of thing?'" Typhoon tries to turn around to see if she can see the bumper sticker in her robot mode, but since now it's on the bottom of her backpack, she can't quite twist enough to see it. Spike gestures Lifeline to walk back to the repair bay. Slipstream pauses "... Err, no, but it has lots of Dust Devils, and tornadoes." he explains. He watches her turn about a few times, trying not to giggle. Lifeline nods. "Yeah, I'm on the guys a lot to eat better. And then Slipstream likes pranks, and...sometimes I have the patience for him, and other times I don't." The doctor considers, hesitating, then checks his watch. "Actually, I might need to get some sleep. Slipstream doesn't need me getting cranky about his holy sandwiches in the donut box." Spike nods and extends a hand to Lifers. "Yeah, I probably should get to bed soon, got a flight tomorrow." Dr. Steen shakes Spike's hand. "Alright, have a safe trip. Talk to you when you get back." Typhoon nods to Slipstream. "I like the logo of this sticker. It's cute." Spike looks at Typhoon and says evenly "Want me to get that bumper sticker off?" Slipstream nods in agreement "It is pretty cute. I assume that its' culturally accepted to look at a girl transformer's rear bumper like we did?" he HAD to know. For Science. Spike looks at Typhoon and says "Ask her - " He adds "I'm not going to answer for her, but I can pretty much vouch, most all Transformers don't have the sexual hangups that we humans have." :Typhoon stops slowly spinning and frowns in confusion. "What? I guess you can look at me anywhere you like." She looks at Spike. "And it's OK - I decided to keep the sticker. But thanks." She smiles at the nice humans. Slipstream ahs at Spike, and looks back to Typhoon "Oh well, in human cultures, unless the lady is inviting it - I guess like you kind of were - most get upset by guys looking at their rear. Unless she's married to them. " his radio chirps, and he straightens "I'm needed up at the airpad right now... finish off the sandwiches will you Spike? " he leaves the box there. Spike nods and says in a cordial tone, "Will do, and thanks!" Spike goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Spike has left. Psyche-Out brings Seville up to the Autobot Repair Bay, to tend to her cut hand before she gets infected. Luckily most of the humans have cleared out by now, allowing Seville to relax away from most of the other Joes. Seville Armstrong walks in with Psyche Out, using her shirt sleeve to stem the blood, although there wasnt that much coming out. She kept close to Psyche Out, perhaps for reassurance, not even noticing how 'big' everything is when she looks up and stops cold at Typhoon. Typhoon looks down as two new humans come into the medbay -- only one of whom she recognizes. "Hey, Psyche-Out!" she waves. "Hello, there! I'm Typhoon. I'm a technician here in Autobot City. Are you OK?" Psyche-Out says calmly, "Hi, Typhoon. Very minor medical emergency -- nothing to worry about, or rise Lifeline from his bed about. I can handle it -- I'm actually a trained doctor as well." "Autobot... City? " repeats Seville, then is shaken out of it "Oh. I just cut myself a little bit... its rather awkward. I'm Mo... Seville Armstrong. " she corrects herself. "I think I'll be okay with a little bit of bandages. " she allows Psyche-Out to guide her, still fixated on Typhoon, though it did give her something to focus on "This is the one in Arizona, no?" Typhoon grins. "Nevada, actually. The Great Basin Desert - the largest U. S. desert, as a matter of fact. Autobot City's bordered by the Sierra Nevada Range on the west and the Rocky Mountains on the east." Ty smiles. "We got plenty of bandages and things. We're set to treat hundreds of human refugees if needed -- the Autobot Ark played that role durin' the Great Flood of 2011." Ty rattles on while Psyche-Out gets the actual bandages and some anticeptic. Seville Armstrong takes a seat on the table for now, nodding as she listens. Her eyes flicker "I remember that. Some places are still cleaning up. " she keeps talking with Typhon, lifting her shirt cuff away to peer at the small slices across her palm. A flinch and she puts the bandage down again "So what kind of technician? " she asks. :Psyche-Out comes back and starts carefully cleaning and treating Seville's small hand wounds while Typhoon talks to her. :Typhoon replies, "I'm a weather technician. I study climate change, and shorter-term meteorology. I also specialize in navigation and geographic information systems. I gather data from all over the world, and synchronize it with Teletraan II's databases here in Autobot City." Ty smiles proudly at her geek cred. Seville Armstrong opens her fingers to allow the tending. Luckily it was just deep skin breaks and not going to cause any permanent damage. "Oh I see. That's quite a long list. What do you do once you have all that data, just predictions or trying to figure out what causes what? " she asks, curiously, and then back to Psyche Out "Thank you for arranging this visit by the way." :Psyche-Out smiles at Seville. "It's my pleasure. Want me to go talk to Marissa or Spike about getting you a place to stay the night, or would you rather I stay here with you?" His manner and voice are very calming, taking the stress out of either choice. :Typhoon grins. "Well, ultimately in the short term we try to use weather forecasts to try to increase the probability of successful missions, and to anticipate natural disasters so we can evacuate who we can and be there to help the rest after the fact. In the long term we'd like to help the Earth forestall permanent negative climate change, before y'all's planet winds up lookin' like Venus on a bad day." Ty grins. Seville Armstrong smiles awkwardly at that, nodding. "I know. There's a growing movement but there's a lot of complications - ow - about it." she rubs the bandage gently a little bit, considering this "You... you can go. I think I'll be okay. Typhoon isnt in a hurry is she? " she asks, looking up at the transformer. Typhoon grins. "I'm in no hurry." She looks at Psyche-Out. "I'll keep her company. You go." She smiles. Psyche-Out says, "OK. I'll be right back." Psyche-Out takes off, with a brisk walk so as not to leave Seville alone too long. Psyche-Out goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Psyche-Out has left. Seville Armstrong relaxes a little, and as Psyche Out departs, she speaks again "Thanks for sticking aorund with me. I'm just here for a quick... thing I had to do, and I'll be heading out in the morning." she pulls her sleeve down, then frowns at the bloodstains on it now. A sigh, and she rubs her face "Sorry. I'm a bit tired. I... well, I dont really HAVE a job right now. But I used to work with GI Joes as logistics." she explains. Typhoon brightens. "Oh! My sister Hurri does some of that. Technically she's in communications, but whenever there's a natural disaster she has to work with all the logistical folks to try ta get relief aid and personnel to where it's needed most. She teases me that I might help one person by bein' there on the scene, but that by workin' behind the scenes to coordinate efforts she's helpin' thousands of people without even leavin' the city." Seville Armstrong smiles "That sounds about right, but you've still helped ONE person, which is better than none, right? " she swings a leg, nervously as they talk, and rubs her shoulders, and purses her lips "Hrm. What SHOULD I do now? Although I do have enough put away to not need a job for a few years... " Typhoon hms. "I dunno. I'm not sure what I'd do if I wasn't with the Autobots -- I guess be a storm chaser like Stormy. I don't have many other hobbies. If I was more artistic maybe a cartographer, but I don't think I have th' skill, even though I love maps." Seville Armstrong looks around, for something that may resemble a coffee station of somesort. Even if it seemed doubtful she needed caffene at this time "Well, you could just study them, and check them for errors I guess? " she slides off, and makes her way towards a more human-sized area, that may be promising. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you a bit, with my lack of being interesting." she confesses. :There is indeed coffee here, for those late nights when the Witwickys have to stay up to repair damaged Autobots. Ty follows Seville over to the human area. "You ain't borin' me. I find most humans interestin', and you're one of them! I'm the one kinda borin', talkin' about nothin' but work. I just admitted I really don't even have any hobbies!" "Your work though is intresting. It keeps you challenged and you enjoy it! I dont even have a job. " points out Seville, and pours herself some coffee, abstaining from sugar. She sips, and then grimaces. She had never drunken coffee until recently. "And my hobbies? ... I liked karaoke and singing." she remembers, brightening a bit, then looks up at Typhoon again. "Do Transformers sing?" :Typhoon brightens. "Oh, yeah! You should meet Rosanna - she sings beautifully! I think she even has an album out in Japan. Blaster'd know. I suck at singin'. I like country music, but no one else around here seems to. I don't spend a lot of time in the City, actually, though, so I could be wrong." Seville Armstrong blinks, glancing up once more "Rosanna?" she asks, surprised at such a name for a Transformer. "Country music is okay. I like a little of everything myself." she admits. :Typhoon grins. "Yeah. Rosanna. She even sounds human, right? She's a little tapebot, and loves Earth music I think even as much as Blaster and Jazz. You should meet her - she's cool. And pretty. I ain't much of an Autobot ambassador, m'self. That's more my sister 'Cyclone's specialty. I usually only interact with humans when I'm savin' 'em from natural disasters, and in that case it ain't my talkin' ability that's what's important!" Seville Armstrong considers this... almost tempting to stick around for a while "I'd like to meet Rosanna I think... although I'm leaving tomorrow likely. You guys SHOULD interact with us more though." the coffee was warming her up, and perhaps helping a little bit "Maybe you and Rosanna can come visit me?" :Typhoon smiles excitedly. "That'd be great! Where d'y'all live? I mostly operate out of Autobot City. I don't have a room here or anythin', but the city was designed to be a base for special teams, and I'm on one of them, so.... It's this or the Ark, really." Seville Armstrong nods "I'm currently in California. " she gives the address of a hotel there - a decent one, not fancy but not run down either. She fishes through her pockets and finds some paper to write her number on "I may not be home though, so you can leave a message." Typhoon takes the information, and stores it for later. Psyche-Out shows up with a quiet room for Seville, so Ty bids her good night and lets her get to sleep.